


Firestar does not like kits

by GinnyRosePotter (pne)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pne/pseuds/GinnyRosePotter





	Firestar does not like kits

“Hi, Firestar.”  
“Sandstorm, what happened to you? Have you eaten too much fresh-kill?”  
“No, Firestar, I’m totally fine. I’m having kits!”  
“What? Who is the stinking traitor? Who’s done such a crime?”  
“Why, they’re your kits, Firestar! You’re going to be a father!”  
“Oh no! What have I done for Starclan to punish me like this?”  
“Don’t you want any kits, Firestar? Well, too bad, now it’s too late.”  
“How could you do this to me, Starclan?”

#### The kits are born

“Hi, dad!”  
“Oh no! Sandstorm, why two?!”  
“Oh, do you like your kits? You have two daughters, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. Aren’t you happy?”  
“No, I’m not!”  
“But look, Squirrelkit looks just like you!”  
“No! Or am I dark ginger? My pelt looks like fire.”  
“But Firestar, don’t you think they’re nice kits?”  
“No. Even Cloudtail was a better kit!”  
“Hey!”  
“Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh?”  
“Ah, I know what is going on. Spottedleaf cursed me with kits, ’cause I didn’t choose her!”  
“She was already dead and kits aren’t a curse.”  
“But I don’t like kits!”  
“Firestar, please! At least try to be a good father.”  
“Do I need to?”  
“Yes!”  
“But I’m the clan leader, so I can do what I want!”  
“Then please do it for me.”  
“Ok.”

#### The kits become apprentices

“Hi, dad. Aren’t you proud of us? We’re apprentices now!”  
“Yeah, you and Leafpaw are so great, Squirrelpaw.”  
“Come on, dad; is that really so bad?”  
“Yes!”

“Firestar! Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw are gone!”  
“Ah, a traitor and a kit less!”  
“You should send a patrol out to find them!”  
“Why? The clan is better off without them!”  
“But that would blow your cover.”  
“Dammit!”

#### Firestar has a vision of Bluestar

“Firestar. See what I meant, they’re all betraying you!”  
“Why should I believe you? You cursed me with kits!”

“Ah, they’ve been so long away that they must be dead!”  
“Hi, dad! I’m back!”  
“Oh no! I mean great.”

#### Squirrelpaw becomes a warrior

“Dad, I’m a warrior now!”  
“Great.”  
“I know that you don’t care, you never did.”  
“Of course I care, you’re my daughters. And Squirrelflight...”  
“Yes?”  
“You shouldn’t talk to your leader like that.”  
“Ah, and dad I’ve got a mate now!”  
“Who is he?”  
“Brambleclaw!”  
“You mean Tigerstar’s son?”  
“Do you know another Brambleclaw?”  
“No.”

#### After a big battle against the badgers

“Hi, dad. Cinderpelt died, so I’m your medicine cat now and my medicine cat name is Leafpool!”  
“Oh great, so now I have to get advice from you.”

“Firestar, I’ve gotten a prophecy from Starclan, Brambleclaw shall be your deputy!”  
“Leafpool, is that for the time a moon ago?”  
“Yes!”  
“Ok clan! Brambleclaw is our new deputy!”

#### A few moons later

“Hi, dad!”  
“What’s now the problem?”  
“I’m going to have kits!”  
“Great.”  
“More traitors in Thunderclan,” Firestar thought to himself.

#### A moon later

“Firestar. These are my three kits: Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit.”  
“Oh no! They’re three like the prophecy said. They will be as powerful as Starclan! This is why I didn’t want kits,” Firestar thought, shocked.  
“They’re great, Squirrelflight.”

#### Many moons later

“Squirrelflight’s kits are really Leafpool’s kits!”  
“Leafpool, for this lie, I’ll ban you from your medicine cat job!”

#### Hollyleaf disappears

#### After a big battle against the Dark Forest, in which Firestar dies.

“You have to give Brambleclaw a life.”  
“But Bluestar, why?”  
“Because you betrayed me!”

“Hello, Firestar. My new deputy is Squirrelflight! Aren’t you proud?”  
“Yes. And I’ll give you a life for having many kits!”


End file.
